1. Field
Embodiments relate to a mid-front plate installed on a middle wall of a refrigerator.
2. Description of the Related Art
A refrigerator is an apparatus configured to keep food fresh by use of a cooling cycle. The refrigerator has a storage compartment in the body of a refrigerator to store food. The storage compartment may be divided into an upper storage compartment and a lower storage compartment by a middle wall.
The middle wall includes an inner case into which thermal insulating material is formed to insulate heat transferring between the upper storage compartment and the lower storage compartment. A mid-front plate is installed at a front surface of the middle wall. A hot pipe is laid between the mid-front plate and the middle wall to prevent dews from being formed on the mid-front plate by cool air of the storage chamber.
In general, a mid-front plate is installed by inserting a locking protrusion formed on the mid-front plate into an inner case and a reinforcing plate, which is disposed in the inner case, and then pushing the locking protrusion to one side.